


The Sweetest Thing: A Barking Dog Winery Story

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Barking Dog Winery [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel fall in love on the East End of Long Island.</p><p>Cover art by Astroskylark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing: A Barking Dog Winery Story

**Author's Note:**

> It is not necessary to read the first part of this story in order to understand this one, but it might make it more enjoyable. Characters from SGA are included, but knowledge of the show is not required.
> 
> Again, thanks to AM. Many thanks to Carlyn, whose beautiful artwork inspired several scenes.

 

 

Cast of characters/places

Colonel Jonathan “Jack” O’Neill (Retired), current owner of the Barking Dog Winery. Retired from the Air Force after being injured in the line of duty.

Doctor Daniel Jackson, head of the Anthropology and Archeology Department at Southold College, multiple PhD’s.

Doctor John Sheppard (former Major in the Air Force. Honorable Discharge), head of the Math Department at Southold College.

Doctor Rodney McKay, head of the Physics and Engineering Department at Southold College, multiple PhD’s.

Winsome Moore-Simon, caterer in the town of Southold, works primarily with Jack O’Neill at The Pavilion, the event venue at the winery. One of Jack’s closest friends.

Bradley (Brad) Simon, Winsome’s husband, who runs a contracting business. He built The Pavilion.

Zakia Moore-Simon, Winsome and Brad’s daughter.

Nicola Calavari, head winemaker at the Barking Dog Winery.

Teal’c, General Manager of the Barking Dog Winery.

Lieutenant General George Hammond (Retired), President of Southold College.

Joseph (Joe) Cacciatore (deceased), original owner of the Barking Dog Winery, which was the first winery on the East End of Long Island. He left the winery to Jack when he died.

Anelina (Nella) Cacciatore (deceased), Joe’s wife.

Michelle Fisher, breeds Bernese Mountain dogs.

Martin (Marty) Licht, lawyer.

Billy, employee working under Nicola Calavari.

Brian, the manager of the tasting room.

Zoe, a part time employee at the tasting room.

The Barking Dog Winery is located in Peconic, a hamlet in the town of Southold. This area, on the North Fork of Long Island, is also referred to as the East End, which encompasses both the North and South Forks.

Southold College, a private college that in the past has catered to the children of the wealthy. Under George Hammond’s direction, a number of the world’s top scientists have been added to the faculty in recent years.

~0~

In the two years that Jack had been in Peconic, Long Island, this was the first time he’d ventured back onto the Long Island Expressway. When he entered the highway, he fully expected to be overcome by the memory of the last time he’d driven on this road. He was pleasantly surprised that while he clearly remembered the fear and anxiety, he wasn’t experiencing it. He’d taken his anti-anxiety meds with him just in case. He hadn’t taken any of the little yellow pills in over a year, but he hadn’t yet worked up the courage to throw them out.

Exit 60 came up more quickly than he expected. Jack exited the expressway and followed the directions to MacArthur Airport. Once he entered the airport, it took him a few minutes to find the hangers where the private planes were kept. There were at least five people that lived in and about Southold that rented their planes out, or so he’d been told.

The small planes scattered around all looked well maintained and Jack felt a longing to be in the air. It wouldn’t be the same as flying a fighter jet, but wanting the freedom of leaving the Earth’s gravity slammed into him. Hard. As much as he loved the winery, he suddenly felt as though the roots of the vineyard had conspired to anchor him to the ground. Even though he was fully committed to the winery, Jack hadn’t let his pilot’s license lapse.

In a sudden realization, Jack remembered he could afford to buy a plane. He was wealthy enough to have the winery and the air. He’d been lightly running his fingers over one of the planes when he heard his name being called. Turning to look at the speaker, Jack couldn’t immediately place him.

“You don’t know me,” the man said. “I was at the winery for a party.”

“Did you have a good time?” Jack inquired politely.

“I did, but not as good a time as Doctor Jackson.” He stuck his hand out, “John Sheppard.”

His face flushing slightly, Jack decided to ignore the remark about Daniel and shook John’s hand. “Jack O’Neill. Nice to meet you.”

“You fly?” Sheppard inquired.

“Yup. Former Air Force. Retired,” Jack answered.

“Me too. Honorable Discharge.” And how John hated those words. He’d still be serving if he’d been able to keep his hands to himself. It was only his father’s influence that had kept him from receiving a dishonorable discharge.

John was shocked that his father had bothered to intervene on his behalf. Feeling he owed him a thank you at the very least, John had gone home to find he was welcomed back into the family fold, this time with no strings attached. Having nothing else to do, he decided to stay, working part time in the family business and earning his doctorate in applied mathematics.

Hammond had aggressively recruited him before he’d defended his thesis and he had accepted his offer to head up the math department at Southold. His father hadn’t been thrilled, but as John still consulted, he couldn’t complain too much. Once John and his father had put aside their past differences, Patrick Sheppard had encouraged his son to finally accept his trust fund. He’d dipped into it to buy a Cessna.

John proudly pointed to the plane still in the hanger. “That one is mine. I’d be happy to take you up.”

Jack walked into the hanger to take a look at the plane. It was a sweet Cessna 400 Corvalis. “She’s beautiful. How does she handle?”

John’s laid-back attitude intensified as he answered Jack’s question. “She’s not a fighter, but she’ll do 235 knots and she practically reads your mind.”

“How long have you had her?”

“Almost two years. I bought her to celebrate my PhD,” John told him.

“Sweet. I didn’t realize being a college professor paid so well,” Jack blurted out tactlessly.

John chuckled. He didn’t usually tell people his family owned Sheppard International. It changed the way they perceived him, and having people either fawn over him, or become hostile, pissed him off. He thought Jack would understand, he was also a wealthy man who’d served his country and worked hard before coming into his money. At least that’s what the rumor mill said.

John had never used his family’s money or connections; he hadn’t asked his father to help him get an honorable discharge. He’d turned his back on it all the day he entered the Air Force. He was proud of his service, proud of his doctorate, and no longer resentful about coming from a wealthy family, and the endless responsibilities his father had tried to force upon him.

“It doesn’t, but consulting pays very well. My family owns Sheppard International and I consult for them,” John revealed.

Jack heard something in John’s voice when he mentioned his family’s business that warned him away from any comment. He turned a bland face toward John. “I’ll accept that offer to go up.”

John’s wary expression cleared. “Great! Let’s go then.”

The two men climbed into the Cessna and John ran through his pre-flight checklist, occasionally remarking on the quirks of this particular aircraft. He received permission to taxi to a runway and waited impatiently for a few minutes until he was given permission to take off.

The last time Jack was in the air, it had been a short medivac from Travis to Vandenberg and he was too fucked up at the time to have any impression of it at all. He’d flown all sorts of aircraft for the Air Force, but nothing like this.

The Cessna was so small and intimate with only the thinnest layer between him and the sky. The small window was cracked slightly and Jack could feel the rush of the wind playing over his skin, and not even the padded headphones could block out its roar.

The Cessna’s path took them over the East End of Long Island and then headed out toward Martha’s Vineyard, passing some small islands along the way. Between the sky and the sea, Jack could see dozens of shades of blue, some of which he had no name for.

John respected the silence and the sense of peace he felt coming off Jack. Only another pilot could understand the utter freedom that flight allowed, the connection and respect that came with throwing off gravity.

“Hey, O’Neill, is your license current?” John asked into his mic.

“Yeah. I was at the airport to look at renting a plane.”

“Wanna fly back?”

Jack’s eyes widened. “You serious, Sheppard?”

John was already moving out of the pilot’s seat, indicating his intention to allow Jack to fly back. They switched seats and Jack took control, neatly executing the turn to return to MacArthur.

Jack got the feel of the plane very quickly, the controls responding easily to his touch. “Do you rent her out? I’d like to take Daniel up when he gets back from Egypt,” Jack inquired.

“Just let me know when you want to go, take care of the gas, and she’s yours,” John offered. Seeing Jack’s look of disbelief, John grinned. “Daniel’s a friend. And besides, you’re not the only former Air Force member I’ve let borrow her.”

“Oh?”

“Hammond’s former Air Force too. He retired with three stars. Didn’t he tell you that?”

“Nope. Pretty sure I wouldn’t have had to work so hard to get the college’s business if I _had_ known,” Jack said sourly.

John’s knowing eyes met Jack’s. “I’ll bet he knew about you, though. Hammond’s a sly old dog. He’s been running Southold for five years and for a no-name school, he’s got some of the top people in the world working for him.”

“Like who?”

“Well, Daniel for one, McKay, and more than a dozen or so other scientists. People at the absolute top of their game in a number of various fields. People that could work anywhere they wanted,” John explained.

“Are you one of those people?”

John laughed. “Hardly. Hammond brought me on board to work with McKay. He’s not the easiest person to get along with. McKay’s got a reputation and most mathematicians won’t even consider working with him. George thought my background would help.”

Jack grinned, remembering some of the shit the Air Force had required him to do. “Has it?”

“I’ve been working with Rodney for two years and we’re friends - - so yeah, I guess it worked.”

“So . . . what’s so special about Southold?” Jack asked reasonably.

“Dunno.”

“Why are you here then?”

John looked at Jack incredulously. “Do you know how long most people have to wait before they get tenure, let alone head departments?”

“Um… I’m guessing awhile,” Jack said mildly.

“You have no idea,” he answered.

“Anything else?” Jack inquired.

“Well, besides a very competitive salary, we have a great deal of freedom to design courses, world-class labs, rich alumni, and not a whole lot of pressure to publish,” John explained, unable to mention the confidentiality agreement he’d signed in addition to his contract. “And there aren’t too many places where I can have a plane and keep my hands in horse breeding,” he finished, eyes sparkling as he talked about his passions.

Jack knew little about the ins and outs of working for a college or university, despite having a Master’s in aeronautical engineering, but even with his limited knowledge, the setup at Southold sounded unusual. It wasn’t something he had paid attention to when getting his education. Now he was interested because of Daniel. “Huh. Interesting. Do me a favor, Sheppard. If you hear anything else that might be . . . unusual, let me know.”

“Worried about Daniel?”

“Let’s just say it’s in my nature to be suspicious,” Jack stated baldly, not able to talk about his past work in Special Ops. If Hammond hadn’t been ex-military, his radar might not have pinged, but after years of doing the dirty jobs that the American public never heard about, Jack was well aware of how things really worked.

Trying to get a better feel for John and Southold, Jack said casually, “I thought you guys did research over the summer break.”

“My doctorate is in applied mathematics and I work very closely with the Physics and Engineering Department. During breaks, I’m in the lab with McKay four or five days a week,” he said enthusiastically. “But that’s not so unusual. I spend a lot of time in McKay’s lab even when school’s in session.”

“What’s up with McKay? Is he really a genius?” Jack asked carefully. He’d picked up on John’s enthusiasm, which seemed out of place given the laid back persona he presented. Jack sensed that he was anything but.

“McKay’s the smartest man I’ve ever met. I don’t think it would be an exaggeration to say he’s probably one of the smartest men in the world,” he said simply. “He’s not real good with people, but I consider him a friend.”

Jack once again heard something in Sheppard’s voice that he was sure the other man didn’t intend. He heard the emotion that went beyond admiration for a friend and he began to wonder why John was no longer serving. He had a good idea, but after spending so many years of hiding himself, he had no intention of broaching the subject.

There was no conversation after John’s statement and Jack concentrated on piloting the Cessna, taking some time to admire the scenery spread out below him. They neared MacArthur and Jack got permission to land. He brought the aircraft down as smoothly as a bird landing and with John pointing out the way, taxied the Cessna back to where they started.

Once the plane was stopped, Jack let out a loud whoop and turned glittering eyes to his passenger. Thank you, John. Can I buy you a beer?”

“A beer?” John said, surprised.

“Don’t let it get around, but sometimes I really crave beer,” Jack replied somewhat sheepishly.

“Your secret’s safe with me. Maggie O’Shea’s has a decent beer on tap and I’m friends with the bartender.”

Over two beers and a light lunch, the two men found they had even more in common than a love of flying and past military service. The beginnings of a friendship were in place and Jack invited John to the weekly dinners he held on Monday nights, telling him to bring McKay.

The dinners had started as a way for Jack to discuss business with Winsome, Teal’c and Nicola in a relaxed atmosphere where they would be undisturbed. Held on Monday nights, generally one of the quietest days at the winery, the business dinners had quickly evolved into a group of close friends who happened to work for Jack and had expanded to include others.

Jack was a genial host and if the weather was above 45 degrees, he took turns with Teal’c, Brad, or one of the other men at the grill, while Winsome or Nicola organized the side dishes. Zakia often came and she was put to work setting the table.

Jack had discovered several drawers filled with hand-embroidered tablecloths and matching napkins that he thought must have belonged to Anelina and he sometimes wondered if she had done the work herself. He had kept the beautiful linens and used them in part as tribute to Joe, but also because they were too beautiful to be hidden away in a drawer. Jack thought Joe would be happy that the house so often sang with laughter and love.

Zakia enjoyed going through Anelina’s linen and was creative in setting the table, often creating whimsical designs with the napkins. Jack had given her free reign once he saw how respectfully she treated the linens that had been kept and stored with such care. He enjoyed seeing her small, careful hands smoothing and folding the tablecloths and napkins. Winsome told him that she was looking for someone to teach her embroidery when she wasn’t able to show her anything more complicated than a cross-stitch.

Jack thought John would be a good addition to the weekly dinners. He was less sure about McKay, but was willing to accept Sheppard’s opinion. He could easily see Daniel at his side, enjoying the company of friends and was Jack was hopeful he’d be back soon.

The day after Jack’s trip to MacArthur dawned sunny and hot, with unusually low humidity. He took the time to have his breakfast on the porch, intending to spend some time in the vineyard, inspecting the vines for disease and insuring that the grapes were growing properly. This was one job Jack never delegated. He needed to inspect the vines himself. Teal’c often accompanied him, Jack explaining the variety of diseases that could attack the vines, much like Joe had taught him.

Winsome would be opening The Pavilion at noon in preparation for a late afternoon engagement party. She always made a special effort with engagement parties, hoping to impress the guests enough to book their wedding receptions there also. Since everyone she dealt with, from florists to wait-staff also made a special effort, almost 70 percent of newly engaged couples choose to have their receptions at The Pavilion. It was a testament to Winsome’s skills and the hospitality of the winery that guests who attended any event at The Pavilion often chose to hold their events here as well.

Winsome had been up to the house bright and early the day after the faculty party. She had heard from Nicola about Jack and the very handsome man he couldn’t keep his eyes off. She’d allowed him to leave The Pavilion that night without asking any questions, despite her burning curiosity and concern.

She had found him early the next morning still dressed in the same clothes and with a goofy look on his face. Her own face softened when she saw a man who had obviously fallen in love. Winsome couldn’t help but be happy for her friend. She loved Jack like a brother, more so than either of her own blood brothers. She and Brad had even named Jack as guardian for Zakia in the event of their deaths. The next three weeks had been spent with her pushing Jack to make his first date with Daniel special and spectacular.

Today, Winsome had arrived at the winery an hour early, wanting to hear if Jack would be able to rent a plane for his first date with Daniel. When he couldn’t be found anywhere, she flipped open her phone and called him. “O’Neill,” she snapped when he picked up. “I’m here at the house. Where are you?”

“In the vineyard. I’ll be there in ten,” he said, hanging up before she could ask any questions.

Ten minutes later, a dirt streaked Jack met an impatiently waiting Winsome on his porch, Max at his side. She wiggled to go greet Winsome, staying by her master until he released her.

“You didn’t call me,” she complained.

“I got caught up when I got back here and by the time I finished it was late. I planned on coming over to The Pavilion as soon as I showered. I was about done in the vineyard,” Jack explained.

Tapping her foot, Winsome demanded, “Well?”

“I found a plane, I went up, and in a stunning coincidence, the guy that owns it is friends with Doctor McKay,” Jack said. Grinning slyly, he added, “They’ll both be here for dinner on Monday.”

Doctor McKay had heaped praise upon her head after the faculty party and had thanked her for taking a very real life-threatening allergy into consideration, so Winsome had forgiven him his several unpleasant conversations. “That’s good to hear, but I’m more interested in where you’ve decided to take Daniel on your first date.”

“It depends on when he comes home. Tell me again why you’re so concerned about our first date,” Jack teased.

Laying a slim hand on Jack’s arm to get his full attention, she said, “I want you to be happy, Jack. It’s not right that a good man like you is alone.”

Recognizing her concern for what it was, Jack gripped her hand. “Thanks, Winsome. You’re a good friend. I’m hoping he gets home in time for the Tisbury Street Fair on Martha’s Vineyard. If he doesn’t, I’ll fly him there anyway and we’ll have dinner.”

Nodding approvingly, Jack’s plans seemed to meet her exacting standards for a great first date. “Sounds good. If you need any help planning a second date, let me know.”

~0~

Jack was in his office going over recent orders, pleased with the rising pre-orders of the next release, Autumn Red, when John poked his head in the door.

“Hey, Jack, sorry to disturb you, but I thought you’d like to know George heard from a contact in Egypt and Daniel is on route home,” he drawled.

“Yeah?”

“Yup. If he makes all his connections and nothing’s delayed, he should be home by 03:00 hundred hours.” John couldn’t help but smile at the anticipation he saw in Jack’s body language. “I doubt he’ll be in any shape to do anything tomorrow, but I bet he’d like a private plane ride the day after.”

“Thank you, John,” Jack replied. John and Rodney had been out to the vineyard several times in the last two weeks; twice for the Monday night dinners and once when John decided he wanted to stock the wine cellar that had been sitting empty since he bought the farm. Jack liked John and was coming to appreciate Rodney. He thought McKay was a good guy - - once you got past the self-important bluster.

Jack had been out to John’s place, taking him up on his offer to ride one of the horses he was breeding. All his mares were currently in foal, and the exercise was good for them. The horses had impressed Jack, show hunters all, and according to John, their progeny would all be quite valuable, even before they were trained.

Merlin, a Warmblood hunter that had walked away with more prizes than any other show hunter in the last fifty years, had sired all of the foals. John had been lucky to get him, and he had pinned all his hopes of building his stable’s reputation in his genes.

John grinned irreverently, bowing slightly and tipping an imaginary hat. “My pleasure. Always happy to help a friend, Jack.” John hadn’t had many people he considered friends in his life; there was always responsibility and secrets, neither of which allowed him to open up to other people. When he came to Southold, he promised himself he’d never again let those things interfere with his life.

Jack put aside all his paper work, neatly stacking the orders. “Give me five minutes to call Teal’c and I’ll buy you a glass a wine.” Jack called his General Manager, letting him know he would be needed to take Jack’s place at the tasting for the next few days, in addition to his other duties.

Between Teal’c, Nicola, and Winsome, Jack knew he could take as much time as he needed, knowing that the winery couldn’t be in better hands. He was incredibly grateful that the people he surrounded himself with were friends, in addition to being intelligent, competent and trustworthy. He’d trust any one of them to watch his back under any circumstances.

Entering the tasting room, Jack saw John at the bar talking with Brian, his tasting room manager and Zoe, one of the new part-timers. They were both flirting outrageously with John, both of them trying to draw his attention, while he seemed utterly oblivious to the rather obvious attention. Jack made a mental note to talk to Brian about keeping it a little more professional. At least the tasting room was fairly quiet, the first tour bus not due for another hour.

“Red or white, Sheppard?” Jack inquired.

“I think I’d like a glass of Serendipity,” he smiled goodbye to Brian and Zoe.

“Make that two, Brian, and bring us a cheese platter. We’ll take it at a table,” he ordered, gratified to see him rushing to get their food and wine.

The food and wine was served, Brian fussing a bit as he gave John his glass. Jack watched him walk away. “You’ve made two conquests without even trying, Sheppard. If you want, I’ll tell them both to back off. I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

John looked puzzled. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“You’re not joking, are you?” Jack asked, amused.

Taking an appreciative sip of wine, John’s eyebrow’s lifted. “Still not sure what you mean, O’Neill.”

“Brian and Zoe. They were both flirting pretty blatantly. I think they were both sorta disappointed I dragged you away,” Jack joked.

“Ah. I can’t help if people misread friendliness,” John muttered, still leaving the question if he’d recognized the flirting or not, unanswered. He slapped a key ring with two keys on the table. “Keys to the hanger and the cockpit. There’s a full tank of gas and the instruction manual is under the pilot’s seat.”

Jack added the key ring to his own. “I’ll call you when we get back.”

John shrugged aside Jack’s thanks and the two men began talking about local events while they finished eating.

~0~

After John left, Jack went back to work, finding himself staring into space, time and time again as he replayed over and over the night he had met Daniel. During the five weeks Daniel had been in Egypt, Jack had purposely put him out of mind, trying not to think about how hard he’d fallen. If not for Winsome demanding he plan a date, he might have thought it was a dream or a very vivid fantasy.

He found it difficult to sleep that night, worrying that Daniel had had enough time to come to his senses and change his mind. Or that they’d go on a date and Daniel would discover he was nothing more than a rather ordinary man who’d gotten very lucky. Or that Daniel would think he was dumb because he didn’t have a PhD, let alone two or three. He’d tried on numerous occasions to push that last thought out of his mind over the last two weeks once John had told him about Daniel’s academic credentials. It was easy during the day, but late at night that uncomfortable thought would sometimes invade his dreams.

Jack finally fell asleep at 04:00 and woke at 07:30, cranky, nervous, and tired. He forced himself to go to work and slept-walked through the day, giving up at 3 P.M. He let Teal’c know he was going home if he were needed for anything. He knew Teal’c would inform the rest of the staff to direct any problems his way rather than disturb Jack.

Taking a brisk shower, Jack changed into a pair of cutoffs and a t-shirt before fixing a salad and microwaving a tasteless meal for an early dinner. By 6 P.M., he finally admitted to himself that Daniel wasn’t going to call. He tried not to feel disappointment as he turned on the TV looking for a game.

The ringing phone jerked Jack from a deep sleep. Grabbing his phone, he noted groggily that it was a little past 8 P. M. and still light outside. “O’Neill.”

“Jack? It’s Daniel.”

Eyes closed in relief and heart pounding; Jack tried to come off calm and collected. “Hi, Daniel. Welcome home.”

“Thanks. I got back early this morning and crashed - - I just woke up about thirty minutes ago. Um . . . is the offer for a drive still open?” Daniel said, the hesitance in his voice clear to Jack’s sensitive ears.

“Well, if you want to go on a drive, we could do that, but I had something a little different planned.”

“Sure, anything. Is tomorrow good?”

“Absolutely. Can you get away for the whole day?” Jack asked.

“I can. What time are we leaving?” And to Jack’s ears, Daniel sounded almost breathless.

“I’ll pick you up at 10:00. I just need your address.”

Jack got the details, told Daniel to dress comfortably and causally, then said goodnight and hung up. Feeling too excited to go back to sleep, Jack whistled for Max and took a walk in the vineyard. The dark, rich smell of budding grapes, greenery, and the moist, loamy earth, along with the faint undertones of the bitter, yeasty odor from the winery grounded him, settling and calming him. He walked for an hour, Max at his side, until he felt ready for bed; despite the early hour, his lack of sleep last night was catching up to him.

~0~

It was still dark Jack when Jack woke up the next morning, suddenly and all at once, the way he’d been waking since the Academy. He stayed in bed, taking advantage of a rare day off, anticipating the day ahead.

He drowsed some; drifting off for another hour or so, until his bladder let him know his time in bed was over. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he ambled into the kitchen to start the coffee. While it brewed, he fixed an omelet and two slices of whole-wheat toast.

Jack took the time to savor his simple breakfast, ignoring Max’s hopeful look. He set aside a small bite of omelet for her, tossing it to her after he’d finished eating. He opened the back door and she took off running in large circles, chasing her tail.

Deciding he’d drop Max off at the tasting room before he left, Jack washed his few dishes, slammed back his coffee, and went to make his bed and shower. He shaved carefully, trying and failing, to remember the last time he’d had a date - - a real date. He couldn’t remember, but he thought it might be as long ago as Chicago, or even Minnesota.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard his father’s voice saying, “Straighten up and fly right, boy, or you can damn well leave my house.” He ruthlessly pushed aside the voice, and concentrated on the day ahead.

He dressed in jeans and a soft t-shirt, checking his wallet for money and credit cards. He clicked on the TV to check the weather; he was relieved that it looked to be a perfect day for flying. He had no trouble flying in poor weather, but he didn’t want to expose Daniel to what could admittedly turn into a rough ride.

At 9:00, Jack whistled for Max and opened the back door of his truck for her to get in. Brian was already preparing for a busy day and he was happy to look after Max. Dogs were allowed everywhere but the winery. There were no laws stating that dogs couldn’t enter the rooms that were open to the public, but Nicola didn’t care for dogs. The only dog she would tolerate in her private domain was Max and she sensed Nicola didn’t like her and tended to ignore her.

Jack went over some last minute instructions with Brian, reminding him that he wasn’t here to flirt with the customers and telling him to call Teal’c if he had any problems or questions. He also let him know that he would have his phone, but would only be available for emergencies.

Daniel rented an apartment in a two family house only a few miles from the winery. When Jack pulled up to the neat brick home, he was twenty minutes early. He tried to feel embarrassed about that, but as Daniel was waiting outside already he wished he had left earlier.

Daniel quickly entered the truck. “Jack,” he breathed. “It’s great to see you.”

Jack took in Daniel’s softly worn jeans and white button down shirt and clean-shaven face. “You, too,” he said, leaning over for a quick brush of lips.

On the way to the airport, Daniel related amusing stories from his trip to Egypt, his love for the Egyptian people shining through. Jack had spent a great deal of time in the Middle East, so he was able to understand the humor and frustrations Daniel had experienced on his trip.

The conversation moved to favorite Middle Eastern foods and the commonalities and differences in various countries. Daniel was quite knowledgeable about the region, and Jack was interested in his opinions from a civilian standpoint. He was taken by Daniel’s views and how different his experiences were. It made him wish he could have seen things without the constant missions focusing his sights on a ‘them versus us’ viewpoint.

They reached the airport and Jack was gratified to see Daniel’s face light up in excitement at the prospect of trip to Martha’s Vineyard. Jack forced himself to tear his eyes away from Daniel’s, and the only thought in his mind was that the color of his eyes was the most beautiful shade of blue he’d ever seen.

Once they were in the air, Daniel was speechless for long moments as he stared out the windows, drinking in the view of the ocean. Jack watched him as he closed his eyes and let his hand drift to the open side window. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and smiled. “Thank you, Jack. This is incredible,” Daniel spoke breathlessly into the mic.

Jack moved his hand to clasp Daniel’s, happy when he twined their fingers together. “You’re welcome.”

“So, what are we going to do on the Vineyard?” Daniel asked happily.

“There’s a street fair in Tisbury I thought we could check out. And we can do lunch or dinner if you want,” Jack replied, just as happily. He wondered if Daniel would call him on the goofy grin he was sure was plastered on his face, and decided he didn’t much care.

Jack landed the Cessna as gently as he had the first time and they found the bus headed toward Tisbury. The bus was unable to go through to Main Street where the fair was being held, dropping them off a block away from the middle of the fair.

A good size crowd was already strolling through the blocks long fair, eating at the many food stands, playing the carnival-like games, or shopping at the various booths and stores that were opened. At one end of the fair, a stage had been set up and a number of bands were due to rotate throughout the day and night. The only thing missing were rides.

By mutual agreement they started at the end opposite the stage, intending to make their way to the music. One of the first stands they passed was selling t-shirts featuring a line drawing of the fair. Jack bought two of them, wanting to mark his first date with Daniel.

The two men slowly walked, spending a lot of time at the craft and art booths. They laughed at the high prices for mediocre art, marveling at how much money was asked for any sculpture with driftwood. Jack insisted they play all the games and even knowing most of the games were rigged in some way didn’t take away his enjoyment. Daniel teased him by dramatically hugging the stuffed monkey Jack had won, both of them laughing till the tears ran down their faces. They wandered in and out of the stores, jostling good-naturedly with the slowly increasing crowd.

Along the way, they sampled the various food; lobster rolls, scallops, New England clam chowder, Cajun shrimp, curry peanut chicken and funnel cake, sharing each dish and generally making pigs of themselves. They washed it all down with iced coffee for Daniel and iced tea for Jack.

After a few hours, the music drew them to the far end of the fair. They found seats on a curb near the stage and spent forty minutes listening to a bluegrass band. The music was too loud for conversation, so they allowed the music to just wash over them. Once the band left the stage, Jack turned to Daniel. “Do you want some dinner?”

“Honestly, I don’t think I could eat another bite.”

“Okay, let’s head back,” Jack said standing. He held his hand out to Daniel and didn’t relinquish it for the walk back to the bus stop.

The flight back to MacArthur was uneventful and traffic back to Southold was surprisingly light. Jack pulled up in front of Daniel’s apartment. “Can I still take you on a drive?”

“That’d be great! I have to go into my lab tomorrow, but I’m free on Thursday,” Daniel accepted.

“I’ll see you at 9 A.M. then. Wear something old and very comfortable,” Jack instructed.

“Do I get a hint about what we’re going to do?” Daniel teased.

Laughing, Jack said, “I just gave you one.” He leaned over, snaking his arm around Daniel, and gently kissed him. He kept it light and sweet, having too much respect for Daniel to maul him in front of his home and in broad daylight.

Daniel kissed Jack eagerly, wishing they weren’t sitting in a truck in front of his house, where his neighbors could observe his every move. He pulled back from Jack, ending the kiss and hoping his interest had come through. “Good night, Jack. I had a great time today, thanks.”

“Good night, Daniel,” Jack called out as Daniel, souvenir t-shirt in hand exited his truck. Jack waited until Daniel had gotten into his house, carefully pulled away, and drove the few miles back to the winery, whistling.

The tasting room was closed by the time Jack got back to the winery. It was early enough that he knew Nicola would still be working, but he decided to forego a visit tonight, not up to dealing with his rather intense winemaker. Teal’c would either be with Nicola or working in the tasting room office. He knew Teal’c would have everything in hand, and there would be no need to speak with him tonight. As it was Tuesday, The Pavilion was closed, so for the moment Jack had nothing that absolutely had to be done.

Jack hit the replay button on his answering machine, listening to the half dozen messages Winsome had left, the three from Nicola, the one from John, and the one from Teal’c assuring him that there was nothing he needed to do or see to and that he would be taking Max home with him and would return her in the morning. Jack laughed as each message from Winsome had grown more strident and demanding.

He kicked off his shoes, poured himself a glass of chilled Chablis and dialed Winsome’s number. “Hey, Winsome,” he laughed when she picked up.

“O’Neill! It’s about damn time. How’d it go?” she demanded.

“How’d what go?” he teased.

“Very funny, Jack. So - - is there going to be a second date, or what? Talk to me, friend.”

“It went great, Winsome. We had a really good time at the fair, it was perfect flying weather, and I’m seeing him again on Thursday,” Jack said.

“Annnd . . . what are you doing?” she probed.

“I’m taking him to Coney Island. And I plan on seeing if the Brooklyn Cyclones are playing. It’s baseball the way it used to be,” he informed her.

“Mmm, do you think you’ll manage to have a grown-up date at some point,” she asked sarcastically.

“I sorta got the impression that Daniel didn’t have much of a childhood, Winsome. I just want him to have fun,” Jack explained.

“So when are we gonna meet this guy?”

“Soon. I don’t want to overwhelm him just yet.”

“Sweetie, you’re a pretty passionate man. I would think you can’t _wait_ to overwhelm him,” Winsome insinuated slyly.

“Goodnight, Winsome. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Jack responded, ignoring the innuendo.

“Goodnight, Jack,” she giggled, hanging up and turning to Brad with both her thumbs up.

Jack put his wine down on the bathroom vanity and jumped into the shower, washing quickly. He put on a pair of worn boxers, turning on the television before lying down in bed to relax and mentally review the day.

When the phone rang, he sighed, but answered it anyway. “O’Neill.”

“Jack, it’s Daniel. I, um, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay,” Daniel’s cultured voice caressed Jack’s ears.

“Yeah, I got home just fine. Thanks.”

“Good, great. So . . . I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Unless you can get out of going to your lab tomorrow . . .” Jack’s voice trailed off. Rearranging his schedule to spend time with Daniel would be done immediately if he wanted to go for his drive tomorrow.

“I wish I could. I forgot to tell you I’m looking forward to Thursday.”

“Me, too, Daniel. Me, too.”

They said goodnight, and the silly grin on Jack’s face only disappeared when he fell asleep.

~0~

On Thursday, Jack rolled out of bed, showered, shaved, and slipped on a pair of camo cargo shorts and a button down white shirt. He rolled the sleeves up and strapped on his watch, making sure his camera was with his keys. He put on coffee and prepared some fruit and yogurt for breakfast. He made enough for himself and Teal’c who would be by to pick up Max and to discuss any last minute details that needed to be gone over for the day’s business.

By the time Teal’c left, Max at his side, it was time to go get Daniel. He was once again standing outside, looking as eager for the day as Jack felt. He quickly entered the truck and kissed Jack.

A shot of lust flooded Jack’s body. Daniel was dressed in faded, butter-soft jeans, ripped at the knees, and a worn work shirt, left unbuttoned over a wife-beater undershirt. Jack leaned into Daniel’s kiss, wanting to throw him on the nearest bed and lick his way up and down Daniel’s body.

Jack had planned the timing of this day trip to miss the bulk of rush hour traffic. He was in no mood to sit in traffic for hours. The trip would take at least two and a half hours even with no traffic. He had timed things perfectly. By the time he parked, the amusement park was just opening up.

Coney Island sat in the middle of an economically deprived neighborhood, run down buildings barely holding on to faded dignity. Thousands of tourists flocked to the park each year to try and recapture the romanticism of a bygone era. Coney Island was deliciously tacky, seedy, and outrageous, transporting the most cynical adults into children for a short time. Astroland, surrounded by games and food booths was colorful, the barkers loudly competing with each other for business.

At the entrance to Astroland Jack purchased two bracelets that would allow them to ride all the rides as many times as they wanted. They rode rides with names like the Astro Tower, Dante’s Inferno, the Pirate Ship, the Break Dancer, and the Water Flume, and the world’s most famous wooden roller coaster, The Cyclone. Jack bought two souvenir t-shirts that were being hawked at the ride’s exit. His camera was in constant use, as either he or Daniel snapped photo after photo.

Jack gave his camera to the ride operator to hold before they boarded the Water Flume. Daniel’s shirt got soaked through on the ride, so he peeled it off, his wife-beater not out of place in the midst of hundreds of tourists and locals similarly dressed. They got off many of the rides dizzy and staggering, laughing as they staggered from one ride to the next. When they had ridden every ride at least once, they left Astroland for Deno’s Wonder Wheel Amusement Park right next door.

Jack bought three rides on the iconic Wonder Wheel, tipping the operator well to make sure they got to spend adequate time at the top, with it’s views of the ocean and beach and the urban sprawl that was Brooklyn.

During their last ride, Jack’s twenty paid dividends when their car was at the very top for at least three minutes. The closed cage gave the illusion of privacy and Jack took full advantage, drawing Daniel into his arms, licking his way into Daniel’s mouth.

Daniel shuddered and opened up to Jack, returning the kiss with interest, his arms tightening on broad shoulders. Loud catcalls greeted their kiss, with one young woman screaming, “Bring it this way, poppi.”

Daniel pulled away laughing, flashing the girl a small wave. “Poppi means a hot guy,” he explained.

Laughing with him, Jack asked, “How ‘bout we go to lunch after this?”

“Sounds good.”

The ride finished and they exited the park. Surrounding the amusement park and lining the boardwalk were incredibly tacky souvenir shops and various sideshows, and their lunch destination, Nathan’s. The girl from the Wonder Wheel was headed in the same direction and when she noticed the camera dangling from Jack’s wrist she offered to snap a photo of them.

Leaning against a metal barrier, Jack’s arm slipped around Daniel. At the girl’s urging, the two men were caught at the beginning of a kiss. She handed the camera back to Jack with a wink. “Nice picture, poppi.”

Jack and Daniel each ate two of the famous hot dogs with crispy fries, washing it down with icy cold beer in large plastic cups. They stood along with all the other patrons, eating their hot dogs and soaking in the cacophony of the many people on the street.

Lunch finished, Jack’s hand landed in the small of Daniel’s back as he steered him down the block to the boardwalk and the sideshows. Jack purchased tickets and the two men sat through the cheesy, over the top show featuring a sword swallower, a snake handler, and the worst magician either of them had ever seen, laughing along with the rest of the sparse audience.

Like a little boy, Jack hit one of the souvenir shops near the sideshows. It was a typical shop that sold kitschy crap. Daniel, with his discerning eye spied the magnets that showcased a number of classic sideshow posters. He selected six for himself and six for Jack. It was literally the only thing in the store worth purchasing.

“Ready for more?” Jack asked, after Daniel put away his wallet.

“Lead on,” Daniel agreed.

They walked back to the car and Jack gave Daniel a choice. “We can go see a baseball game, or we can go to Sheepshead Bay for clams and scungilli,” he proposed.

Daniel thought about it for a few minutes. “Can we do both?”

“We can. We’ll go get tickets for the game, stay for a few innings and then go eat.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Daniel said.

The stadium was a short drive up Surf Ave. and there was a parking lot, which Jack pulled into. He purchased two tickets and the clerk told him the Cyclones were playing the Auburn Doubledays.

Daniel was delighted with the names of the teams, understanding that they were pandering outrageously to the nostalgia Americans felt toward the game of baseball. Even the stadium played into that nostalgia. It was much smaller than the major league stadiums and every seat was a good one.

They sat through five innings, leaving with the Cyclones leading 3 to 1. They had cheered the hometown team as loudly as everyone else, rudely disparaging the pitching and hitting of the Doubledays.

Jack quickly found the Belt Parkway and exited on Knapp Street, which led directly to Emmons Ave. It was early enough that they were able to find parking on the same block as Randazzo’s, the most popular clam bar in Sheepshead Bay.

They decided on an outdoor table, ordering three dozen littleneck clams and beer to start. Debating the merits of scungilli with hot sauce versus medium sauce, they allowed the waiter to suggest medium sauce for Jack and hot sauce for Daniel.

They were able to see their clams being shucked, the man working the clam bar shucking almost faster than the eye could see. They were presented with a platter of clams sitting on shaved ice, with horseradish, cocktail sauce, and lemon gracing the middle of the platter. Fixing the clams to their taste, the clams easily slid down their throats.

The scungilli arrived with a piece of hard bread already softening under the onslaught of sauce. The hot sauce was a dark, angry red and looked lethal, but Daniel, weaned on hot curries, never even broke a sweat. Jack tasted it and was glad he had stuck with the much milder medium sauce.

For dessert, the waiter brought them out a selection of miniature Italian pastries and tiny cups of dark, rich, espresso, leaving the bottle of anisette as was customary. They both rubbed the slender twist of lemon rind around the rims of their cups, adding of bit of the liqueur.

The conversation over dinner never lagged as Jack and Daniel began to know each other. They were still careful, going slow, not yet revealing their deepest secrets, or their true inner selves, even though they both wanted to, but feeling comfortable enough to share what they loved, what they hated, what made them angry, what they were willing to fight for. And they began to discover what they had each suspected and felt; there was a lot more than an intense sexual attraction between them.

They lingered over their dessert and coffee, taking in the people walking along the increasingly crowded sidewalk, reluctant to end their day. The waiter, who was able to recognize new love when he saw it and who had let them sit as long as possible, finally bought their check. Jack left him a generous tip in thanks.

The drive back to Southold went quickly. Daniel talked about his work and Jack asked intelligent, probing questions. When Jack pulled up in front of Daniel’s house they separated out the gifts they had bought each other.

Jack took Daniel in his arms, kissing him with passion hoping the darkness would hide them from any eyes that might be prying. He released Daniel after a few moments. “When can I see you again?”

“I’d love to say tomorrow, but I have several meetings that’ll most likely go late. How about Saturday? But this time I make the plans,” Daniel said.

“Saturday it is. What time?”

“I’ll pick you up at 1:00. Where should I pick you up?”

“Go past the tasting room, veer to the left when the road branches and drive up to the house. You can’t miss it. It’s a Queen Anne Victorian,” Jack chuckled.

“Really? I can’t wait to see it.”

“Good night, Daniel. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Good night, Jack. I had a great time today.”

“I did, too.”

Jack waited until Daniel opened his door and left for home

~0~

The night Jack had dropped Daniel off at his home after their first date Daniel had begun to think of a date that would be as special and fun as the plane ride and the Street fair. He wasn’t trying to compete, he only wanted to put as much thought into a date as Jack had done.

Daniel didn’t have a lot of dating experience, but the dates he had been on were the usual run of the mill stuff; movies, dinner, museums, and on one memorable occasion, the theater. That date had been memorable not so much for the show, as for the miserable time he’d had with a date he knew within five minutes was a selfish, self-absorbed jackass and who had made it very clear after the show that sex was more of a given than an option.

He had finally settled on a picnic, thinking Jack would appreciate the simplicity and the effort Daniel planned to exert. To that end he had begun planning a meal and had retrieved his picnic basket. He’d owned the basket for five years and had never used it. He’d seen the fully appointed basket in an upscale cooking store in Manhattan and had to have it. He had envisioned picnics with friends or a lover that had never come to pass. Not everyone liked Doctor Daniel Jackson, his intellect often putting people off. He had learned early and sometimes with force that revealing too much of himself frequently led to grief. He was in essence a lonely man.

Except, here was Jack O’Neill, who didn’t look like he was interested in backing off, who seemed to accept Daniel for who he was, who couldn’t have made his attraction more plain, but wasn’t rushing Daniel into physical intimacy. It was Daniel who wanted to get naked and sweaty.

Daniel was falling and falling hard. They appeared to have little in common, but they complemented each other, balanced each other, like two halves of a whole. Even someone who knew the both of them wouldn’t have thought that the two of them would work. But, they did. Jack made Daniel laugh and he made him glad to be alive.

Daniel could only hope he made Jack feel the same way. As tired as he was after their full day spent in Brooklyn, Daniel made a shopping list for the meal he wanted to cook for Jack and their picnic. He would shop early, storing any perishables in the small refrigerator in his department’s office. He was hoping the meetings he had scheduled for tomorrow didn’t go too long. In the past when they had, half the attendees, including Daniel, would go out for a late dinner. Daniel didn’t think anyone would mind if he skipped out on dinner.

~0~

Daniel shopped early; taking his time to make sure each ingredient was fresh and perfect. His meeting ran until 5:00 P. M., and he tried not to fidget in frustration. Hammond scheduled a number of meetings with the heads of certain departments, including Daniel, cutting down the time spent in this general meeting. He wanted a full understanding of research done over the break, something Daniel found unusual.

During the lunch break, Daniel emailed the five professors on his staff directing them to have written reports detailing their research on his desk within a week, and to be prepared to discuss their work any time after that. His meeting with Hammond had been scheduled two weeks away and he wanted to be able to account for all the work his staff had done over the break.

He collected his groceries and hurried home to shower and prepare as much as possible, saving him some work tomorrow. When he’d done as much as he could, he cleaned up and called Jack. They talked for a half an hour before Jack was called to see to a problem at The Pavilion.

Daniel spent an hour typing up a few notes regarding his discoveries in Egypt, and his current lack of success in formulating any theories as to why writing that was likely far older than anything yet found in Egypt to date, was more sophisticated than any other hieroglyphics discovered. Daniel loved hieroglyphics, the sheer beauty of them, yet they looked like children’s drawings when compared to what Daniel had seen on this last trip to Egypt. Daniel put the problem aside as he readied himself for bed.

He awoke energized and ready to start cooking. The sound of thunder slowed his steps. Rain was one thing he didn’t account for. Deciding an indoor picnic could also be fun; he put the weather out of his mind and padded to the kitchen.

He took out the prepared bread dough, which had defrosted slowly and then risen overnight, placing it in the oven. Gathering the ingredients, he put together the Chevre, leek, and shallot tart, popping it next to the bread in the oven. He turned his attention to the chicken, frying it up as the tart baked. When the chicken was cooling on paper towels, he glazed pecans and washed, dried, and ripped spinach, dicing a few varieties of apples. He took the tart and bread out to cool, and washed the enormous blackberries, leaving them to thoroughly dry on a clean dishtowel.

Daniel cleaned up and determined that the food was cool enough to be packed but would still be warm by the time it was unpacked in a few hours. He took down a spare blanket to spread, took out the bottle of French Pinot Noir from the fridge he had left to chill, and called Jack to tell him there would be a slight change of plans due to the rain. When he hung up, he went to shower and shave. Slipping on a pair of soft jeans and an even softer t-shirt, he checked his reflection in the mirror thinking he’d do.

He was done by 12:30, stepping outside to pack his car. The rain had slackened somewhat for the time being, but storm clouds could still be seen in the distance. Taking advantage of the break in weather, Daniel left, hoping to beat the heavier rain the clouds promised.

Daniel drove up to the house; set against a darkening sky and the quiet of the day, it seemed out of time. It was beautiful and charming, and very welcoming. A large tri-colored dog sitting patiently on the wide wrap-around porch only added to the overall charm to the Victorian.

Jack appeared, a welcoming grin plastered on his handsome face. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Daniel stared for a moment, admiring the way Jack filled his jeans. He opened Daniel’s car door, leaning in for a brief kiss. “I think we better hurry, Jack,” he said, looking at the storm clouds moving in fast.

He handed Jack the blanket and a bag, grabbing the picnic basket and another bag himself. The first drops fell as they reached the porch. “What’s all this?” Jack asked, entering the house, Daniel on his heels.

Setting down the basket and bag, Daniel looked around. “I planned a picnic, but I didn’t plan on the rain, so I thought we’d just have it here. Is that good with you?”

“Sounds like fun,” Jack replied, leading the way into the comfortable living room. Two plush couches and easy chairs were scattered around the room. There was a more formal living room, situated near the dining room, but Jack rarely used it, preferring the hominess of this room and the wide windows looking out over the vineyard.

A coffee table was moved so the blanket could be spread. Figuring they may as well be as comfortable as possible, Jack collected pillows from two of the guest rooms, setting them up at one edge of the blanket. He reclined on the thick blanket, and watched Daniel’s sure movements. Daniel opened the wine and poured out two glasses, handing one to Jack before sitting.

“I thought you might want to try a different brand of wine,” Daniel teased.

Jack sipped in appreciation. “Not bad for a French wine. You know, of course, that all of France’s vines are from the USA,” Jack informed Daniel in a mockingly pompous voice.

Laughing, Daniel said, “Actually, I did know that. I don’t think the French have ever forgiven us for it.”

“You may be right. The French refuse to admit that some American wine is equal in quality to their own.”

They sipped their wine, talking quietly, the steady beat of the rain lulling them. Daniel began unpacking the food, laying it out, and handing Jack silverware and a flowing white cloth napkin. He sliced the tart, serving himself and Jack the fried chicken, a generous portion of salad, and two slices of the cheese tart, ripping off a chunk of bread and laying it on the edge of the plate. Handing the overflowing plate to Jack, he described each dish.

“Who catered?” Jack inquired.

“I cooked all this myself.”

Taking a bite of the tart, he savored the subtle flavor. “You cooked all this?”

“I like to cook, I find it relaxing. I like the process of taking a bunch of disparate stuff and combining them to create something new. There’s something about the way each spice or herb, or ingredient blends with the next one or takes on a different flavor that’s incredibly satisfying,” Daniel explained. He didn’t tell Jack that after a childhood spent in Egypt, the food of his various foster homes had been bland and tasteless to him. Learning to cook was something he had done as soon as he landed his first job.

Jack listened to Daniel, heard his passion, and fell a little deeper in love. They ate, Jack enjoying each bite, understanding and appreciating the time and effort Daniel had put into this meal. When they were finished eating, there was enough food left over for another meal. They packed it all away, leaving out the berries and the wine.

When Jack had spoken to Winsome this morning, he’d been unable to tell her what he was doing with Daniel. She’d sent one of her staff over with four of her individual desserts; two towers filled with chocolate mousse and two with cappuccino mousse, sitting on top of a thick, moist round of chocolate cake, surround by cookie crumbs and topped with curls of rich, dark chocolate, along with a note saying, ‘Just in case you make it back for coffee.’

Jack showed Daniel the elegant desserts and they decided they were both too stuffed to properly appreciate them now. But, reclining on the pillows, they found they had room enough to enjoy the sweet, ripe berries.

The day darkened as the rain intensified, the rumbling of thunder and flashes of lightening heard and seen, sometimes close and sometimes further away. The two felt as thought they were in a cocoon, safe from the elements, and separate from the world, as they talked, voices muted into the hushed silence. And the heat between them slowly built.

Jack reached out a hand to cup Daniel’s jaw. “This was a great idea, Daniel. Thank you,” he said simply. A small smile appeared as a light blush suffused Daniel’s face.

“You really don’t mind that we had to do this inside?”

Falling into the blue of Daniel’s eyes, Jack inched closer and whispered, “If we were in public, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He brushed his lips against Daniel’s mouth seeking entrance.

Daniel moaned softly, hands reaching for Jack as he dove into the kiss. Daniel had a tendency to live in his head and sex was often an afterthought. Sex required that you open yourself fully to another person; it left you vulnerable and exposed. There were few people Daniel had been willing to give so much power over him and it usually took more time than most of his potential partners had been willing to wait.

Jack didn’t know any of this, but he sensed the need to go slow, to let Daniel set the pace. And for the first time, Daniel didn’t feel the need to wait to beyond the point of certainty. He ached for Jack in a way that he’d never ached for anyone. For once, Daniel was willing to let his body take over his intellect, his instincts screaming that this was right.

Hands and mouth greedy for Jack, he took control, climbing on top of the hard, lean body, his tongue pumping slowly into a welcoming mouth. His hands were desperate to feel skin as his fingers pushed under the soft t-shirt Jack was wearing.

The kiss deepened, becoming wet and slick and Jack’s hands clenched on Daniel’s ass, pulling him closer. Daniel’s moans were heightening his desire and hardening his cock almost painfully. He could feel a matching erection rubbing against the juncture of his thigh and groin.

Daniel pulled away and stripped off Jack’s shirt and then his own. And their hands found new places to touch, skimming lightly over muscle and bone. Jack lay back letting Daniel lead. He was enjoying the small kisses and the wet, wet swipes of tongue over his neck and jaw. When Daniel reached his nipples, he moaned and arched, thrusting into the heavy body on top of him.

Daniel’s mouth found Jack’s again and the slide of flesh against flesh was exquisite. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Daniel fumbling to open his jeans and moved to help him.

“I didn’t plan this for today, Jack, but I’ve wanted this since the beginning,” Daniel whispered.

Jack chuckled. “It’s good to know I wasn’t the only one. I’ve been thinking about this since the second I saw you. Do you have any idea how hard it’s been keeping my hands off you?”

Laughing back joyfully, Daniel said, “I think it’s been harder for me than for you. Given that you’re so hot and all, poppi.”

“Hot, huh? Why don’t you come show me how hot I am?” Jack invited.

Daniel slid his jeans and briefs off, and then did the same for Jack. Lying back against the pillows, his legs spread slightly, and looking totally at ease in his skin, Daniel took in his body. The definition of muscle, the coiled strength of arms and thighs, the clavicles protruding through thin skin creating hollows that Daniel longed to explore, the firm column of neck, were all on offer.

Touching lightly, brushing kisses on hot, hard flesh, Daniel took his time. His hands and mouth were slowly shattering Jack. Moaning and writhing, hands fisted into the blanket, Jack struggled to let Daniel continue to devastate him, wanting nothing more than to clutch his body and rut against him.

Slow, sucking kisses on Jack’s neck caused deep shudders. And finally, finally, Daniel’s hand was where Jack needed it. His big hand grasped at hard flesh, stroking from base to tip, thumb rubbing circles on the leaking head. Propping his head on his free arm, Daniel’s eyes studied Jack’s handsome, flushed face, now sweating and straining.

“I want to see you come. I’ve been dreaming about you falling apart in my arms, just letting go,” Daniel growled, his voice deep and low and his words making Jack thrust harder into his hand.

Jack dragged his eyes open, pupils totally blown, and grunted, “Close.” His eyes closed and his face stilled in concentration. He fucked Daniel’s hard, hot hand and felt himself reach that point where he could get no higher and began his plunge down, pulsing and coming in wave after wave of ecstasy.

Daniel’s hand gentled, drawing out the pleasure, even as he gathered a still shuddering Jack close to him. He was awed at Jack’s responsiveness and how thoroughly he’d made him fall apart. He was also unbearably turned on. The sight of Jack, the distinctive odors of semen, sweat, and musk filling the room, all fueled his desire.

Racked by aftershocks, and feeling as though he was sinking into the floor, Jack felt Daniel’s erection throbbing against him. “Christ, Daniel…” he started, unable to finish his thought. He opened his arms and Daniel flowed into them. “I want to taste you,” he whispered, moving Daniel to his back.

Jack scooted down the long length of Daniel’s body and bent his knees to his chest. Daniel wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking up slightly to bring even more of his ass on display. Jack took a long look at the balls snugged tightly against Daniel’s groin, at the slightly swollen perineum, and the cleft of Daniel’s well shaped ass, slightly parted and waiting.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Jack bent and inhaled Daniel’s rich, secret scent. His hands gently spread Daniel’s ass and his mouth was hungry to taste. He licked and sucked at his lover’s pucker, gently biting and humming against the heated flesh.

Jack allowed his lips to glide wetly up and down Daniel’s perineum, forcing deep groans from Daniel, who was thrusting his body into Jack’s mouth. Mouthing the heavy balls, rolling them, his tongue licking softly, all elicited plaintive begging.

“Jack, please . . . I need . . .” he panted brokenly.

Lowering Daniel’s legs, Jack crouched over him, and swallowed his thick cock. Sliding his mouth up and down before concentrating on the flared head, his tongue wrapping itself and swirling around over and over. Daniel continued his begging and Jack relented, sucking hard.

Pushing deeper into Jack’s hot, wet, and willing mouth, Daniel moaned and came, spilling in long luxurious pulses.

With a self-satisfied smile, Jack took Daniel in his arms, holding him and kissing his jaw and neck, waiting out his aftershocks. Daniel moved, seeking his lover’s mouth as his heart slowed its pounding.

“I love the rain,” Daniel joked.

“Mm, I hope it rains everyday for the rest of my life,” Jack agreed. “I’m calling this date a success.”

“Definitely the best one yet,” Daniel countered.

“Well, you’re the genius here. Who am I to disagree?”

Stroking Jack’s face, Daniel shivered. “I know where I’d like to spend the rest of the date.”

“The bedroom?”

“Guess you’re a genius, too,” Daniel said, rising.

Jack followed, glancing at the clothes thrown around the room. “I’m thinking we can clean up tomorrow.”

“Or Monday,” Daniel insisted, eying the play of muscles in Jack’s firm ass with hunger, as they walked to the bedroom, together.

#### Interlude

Jack and Daniel became nearly inseparable over the next months. They ate dinner together nearly every night, Daniel more often than not spending the night at the winery. They were still as busy as they ever were, Jack with the winery, and Daniel with his research, writing, and teaching, but they now made room for each other and stole every moment they could to be together.

They slowly revealed their lives to each other, confessing their darkest moments and pain, along with their triumphs and joy. They held nothing back, not even the ugly parts they had never revealed to anyone, and had tried, usually in vain, to forget about. Every revelation was met with unconditional support and love. There were no judgments made, no advice proffered, no false sympathy extended for tragedy experienced, and no laughter for stupid mistakes. And they fell deeper in love every day.

Long evenings were spent making love, as were early mornings. They made love slowly and passionately and fast and frantically, learning each other’s bodies, giving and taking pleasure. They slept entwined in each other’s arms and they each saw love reflected back to them in a hundred different ways each day.

The Monday after the picnic Daniel joined the Monday night dinners. He knew John and Rodney from the college, considering both friends, but was nervous about meeting the rest of the ‘regulars’. Over the next several dinners, he made a point of spending time with Winsome, Brad, Teal’c, and Nicola individually, feeling it was important to know the people that mattered to Jack.

Daniel was warmly welcomed into the small circle of close friends, fitting in as though he had been included from the beginning. He became even closer with John and Rodney, their good-natured jibes about soft sciences making him laugh. And he continued to show a surprising understanding of their hard science fields, endearing him to Rodney in particular.

The one person who didn’t immediately accept Daniel was Zakia. Jack was working the grill at the first dinner he attended and had asked for a glass of ice tea. Daniel brought it out to him, Jack lightly kissing him in thanks.

The next anyone saw of Zakia was in the mudroom, curled up with Maxine, crying inconsolably. Everyone had a turn at trying to comfort the weeping child, but she remained heartbroken. Daniel asked for a turn, having noticed that Zakia’s tears came hard on the heels of his kiss with Jack, which she had been witness to.

Daniel sat with her for a few moments, saying nothing, but allowing his presence to register. She turned to him and demanded he leave. He asked her why, and she finally confessed that it had been her secret intention to grow up and marry Jack. Hiding a smile, Daniel politely asked if he could keep Jack company until she was done growing up.

Zakia considered that question for a few moments. Her whole face lit up when she realized it was the perfect solution. She swore Daniel to silence, dried her face on Max, took Daniel’s hand, and returned to the kitchen where everyone was sitting and beginning to eat.

Zakia still had a few bouts of jealousy, but Daniel persevered and won her heart when he went to visit her at home one day with a bag of embroidery thread and a new stitch to teach her. He had asked around at the college until he found one of the art professors willing to patiently teach him. It had taken him a week of practice to master the stitch, but it was worth it to him.

Jack and Daniel attended many of the local festivals, walking around and greeting friends. Jack knew the community was watching developments in his relationship with interest and he made of point of introducing his lover to everyone they ran into. When the members of the Southold Ladies Quilting Club and the East End Gardening Club were charmed by Daniel to the last member and gave him their unequivocal approval, Jack relaxed.

Jack certainly didn’t need anyone’s approval, but he did want Daniel to be accepted within their small community. When Daniel was asked to lecture first about the history and meaning of quilt patterns, and then about how different cultures arranged their gardens Jack knew the ladies were signaling their approval.

The men were easier. As in most small towns, the women made the social decisions. Most of the men couldn’t be bothered with the social niceties and plainly didn’t care. They allowed their wives, who clearly did care, to deal with such matters and then tell them what to do. They were happy enough to discuss sports with Jack and politics with Daniel.

Jack had been through this gauntlet as well when he first arrived on the South Fork. Joe had eased his way, forcing Jack to take care of the members of both clubs when any of them had called or shown up at the tasting room to put in their orders for wine. His urbane charm and good looks had gone a long way to help him, and the ladies had fluttered around him, flattered by his attention and pressing dinner invitations on him. Now the dinner invitations included Daniel and they accepted many of them.

While Jack oversaw events at The Pavilion, Daniel could often be found sitting quietly in the kitchen, reading or chatting with Winsome when she had a few spare moments. He would wait for Jack to eat at the small table situated so they could see everything that went on without being in the way.

Some of Daniel’s clothes and books migrated to Jack’s house, where they took up permanent residence. His own apartment no longer felt like home and was sadly neglected.

#### September

When Jack asked him to move in, Daniel never hesitated. With Jack’s help, Daniel’s apartment was quickly packed. They enlisted the help of a few friends and two of Daniel’s bigger students. As the college was closed the following Tuesday, everyone cleared their schedules to help.

“I don’t know why Daniel couldn’t just hire some movers,” Rodney groused somewhat unfairly. Even though Daniel had hired two of his students to move the bulk of his belongings, the temperamental physicist felt the need to complain. Daniel hadn’t trusted the students to move some of his more valuable belongings, preferring to rely on himself, Jack, John, Rodney, Teal’c, and Brad.

John slapped his head lightly and affectionately. “This is what friends do for each other, Rodney. It’s not like he’s got a ton of stuff. Besides, Winsome and Nicola are making dinner for us.”

“Well, I should at least get a decent meal out of the deal,” he said, not at all placated by the prospect of a good feed. “And don’t you think it’s a little early to be moving in together? They’ve only been seeing each other for a couple of months. Don’t think I’m helping if we have to do this in reverse in a few months”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. They’re in love. Even you must be able to see that. Come on, McKay, we’re almost done,” John said, managing to keep the envy out of his tone. Not that Rodney would notice, he thought.

Panting slightly from the weight of the box he was carting into the kitchen, he put it on the table and began unpacking it. “I don’t see why any one person needs to own so much kitchenware.”

“Daniel likes to cook and he likes expensive hand painted China. It’s called being a grown up, Rodney,” John said patiently.

“How do you know it’s hand painted?” Rodney asked curiously.

“My mother collects hand painted China. Whenever I see an unusual piece, I pick it up for her,” he explained. He didn’t mention that it was only since he left the Air Force that he had purposely started looking for antique hand painted pieces to buy her, trying to make up for years of absence.

“Oh. Well, I’m sure it’s a wonderful hobby for her and all, but I shouldn’t have to move a museum full of breakables.”

John sighed, letting Rodney complain. He would never let him know that he found all the griping amusing and endearing. “Hardly a museum. Only four rooms.”

“It only feels like a museum,” Rodney muttered.

In the living room, Teal’c was busy unpacking several boxes and distributing the artifacts Daniel had wanted in that room. Brad was in the comfortable den, slotting the many books into the built-in bookshelves. A dining room table with matching chairs and a couch had already found a home, looking like they’d always been there.

Daniel and Jack were in the bedroom, Daniel hanging his clothes in one of the two walk-in closets while Jack made room for his Egyptian cotton sheets as he debated whether to get rid of the comforter currently in use, or to use Daniel’s. They were already moving the bed to one of the guest rooms and Daniel’s simple white iron bed frame and custom mattress would be set up as soon as his clothes were put away.

Winsome and Nicola didn’t arrive until the afternoon, timing their arrival so they wouldn’t get roped into the heavy work and were now in the kitchen, gossiping as they cooked, giving Zakia simple tasks to keep her occupied and out of the way. She had also brought along a bag with her latest embroidery project, but she wanted to keep the gift she was working on for Jack a secret. Nicola was stirring sauce, tasting and adding spices every so often, Winsome watching her intently, still shaking her head over the amount of garlic her friend had used.

Winsome was a gourmet cook and was interested in what she would consider ‘country cooking’, the everyday cooking of women who were cooking for their families and not professionally. It was hardy and filling food, with recipes passed down from mother to daughter. Winsome’s experience with this type of cooking was with soul food, the food that came out of the deep South. She’d never seen a robust Italian red sauce made from scratch. She made careful note of the spices and methods being used.

Little by little, everything got done. Daniel’s students were sent home after being fed thick sandwiches. Jack was determined that every single one of Daniel’s possessions would have a home before he sat down to eat dinner. He wanted Daniel to feel that this was his home and he knew of no other way to make sure his lover got that message.

Jack had asked Marty to set up the paper work to put the house in both their names the day after Daniel had agreed to move in. He was saving that as a surprise as soon as they were alone. Jack’s military experience had come in quite handy for the move. He approached it like any other mission and by 7 P.M. they were tired and sweaty, but they were done.

John, Rodney, Teal’c, and Brad had come prepared to work hard and then to sit down to eat, and they had all bought clean clothes to change into. The house had four full bathrooms, including one in the Master bedroom, and the one in the guest suite, so they hit the showers. Jack and Daniel shared their shower, with John and Rodney flipping a coin to see who would go first.

While the men were showering, Nicola got glasses and the sparking wine ready as Winsome put the finishing touches on her part of the meal. Nicola’s lasagna was bubbling on top of the stove. It needed to ‘rest’ for twenty minutes or so before it could be cut up and served. Zakia had taken care of setting the table and checked it carefully making sure it was perfect, using whatever standards seven and a half year olds used.

Clean and ready to eat and relax, they all sat down at the table as Jack poured the wine. He got down a special crystal glass for Zakia, giving her a half thimbleful so she could join in the initial toast. When everyone had their glasses, Jack raised his glass, meeting each person’s eyes. “I want to thank you all for helping us today. Friendship isn’t a big thing, it’s a million little things, and you guys are the best friends any one could ask for. A few years ago, I thought Joe Cacciatore was the luckiest man I’d ever met, except now, I think I’m the lucky one.”

The friends clinked glasses and drank deeply from the tall, delicate glasses. They served themselves from the steaming serving platters lined up on the kitchen counter, settling themselves to eat, the sound of conversation and laughter rising. Jack caught Daniel’s eyes again, seeing his happiness reflected.

Jack’s journey had led him to this place, to this man. When he’d left the Air Force, he never imagined the life he now had, never thought that hard work and healing would lead him to love and friendship. Jack was grateful for everything he had and especially for Daniel. He shook off his introspective thoughts, joining his friends and lover in the warmth of their laughter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dinner for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231414) by [The_Medicated_Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Medicated_Sheep/pseuds/The_Medicated_Sheep)
  * [Festive Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294146) by [The_Medicated_Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Medicated_Sheep/pseuds/The_Medicated_Sheep)




End file.
